Finding a Mate
by TaintedAngelOfTheSea21
Summary: The girls and Shun are human & Dan, Billy, Joe, & Marucho are vampires. Mating seasons coming soon and Dan still hasn't found a mate. What happens if Dan asks Shun to be his mate? What if Shun says yes? Is this both what they've been waiting for. Find out
1. Love pronounces itself!

_**Finding a Mate**_

_**By: Kururugi YaoiFan**_

_**This is Dan x Shun, boy x boy if you don't like then don't read.**_

_**Summary: Julie, Alice, Runo, and Shun are human. Dan, Billy, Joe, and Marucho are vampires; they all are friends and the girls and Shun know that the boys are vampires. Mating seasons coming soon and Dan still hasn't found a mate. What happens if Dan asks Shun to be his mate? What if Shun says yes? Is this what they both wanted? Find out!**_

_**Dan: Shun, Marina's writing a story about us together.**_

_**Marina: No I'm Not! * then whispers* This is also my first Dan x Shun…so…yeah ^_^**_

_**Dan & Shun: CAUGHT YAH!**_

_**Marina: AH! *knocks over computer then the computer breaks* You assholes I was typing! Dang :(**_

_**I'm the authoress so shut up! I'm going to make ya'll together so blah *sticks my tongue out***_

_**Dan & Shun: NO! You suck! *slams the door***_

_**Marina: Hah you big babies aren't even going to stop me. Enjoy**_

_**Audience: -.-' *sweatdrops* okay…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1-<strong>_

Dan walks through the mall towards the food court. _**"Man, what a drag! Why is it so difficult to find a mate!"** _he says to himself. He puts both hands on the back of his head as he walks closer to the food court and he can see the girls already waiting there. "Hey ladies," Dan says.

The girls smile at him, "Hey Dan," they all said to him.

"Uh, why do boys have to show up late?" Runo complained.

"Maybe they're in trouble," Alice said.

"Nah, they're okay just late that's all," Julie smiled.

Silence fell upon them until Dan asked, "So girls, has anyone claimed you as their mate?"

"Sorry Dan, I already promised Marucho I'll be his," Runo said.

"The same with me, Billy asked me a week ago and I agreed," Julie said.

"Joe asked me yesterday and I said yes. Sorry," Alice said.

"_**Uh….why can't anyone I know be my mate**_!" Dan said, being frustrated.

The girls sigh, a little while later the boys except Shun showed up. When the boys walked up to their table in the food court they saw Dan sulking. "Uh, what's wrong with Dan?" Marucho asked.

"He's sulking because he can't find a mate. He asked us but we already told him that we promised to be mates with you three," Alice said as if Dan couldn't hear their conversation.

"_**Well why don't you ask Shun, Dan**_?" Joe smirked at Dan as Dan gave him a _**'What the fuck!'** _type of look.

"Aw…that would be _**so cute**_, I mean you two would make perfect mates," Julie smiled, jumping up and down like a happy little cheerleader.

"I agree with Julie," Marucho said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"_**Do ya'll even hear yourselves speaking**_!" Dan yelled. "I can't have Shun as a mate, we're just friends," he continued.

"We're _**all**_ best friends _**and**_ we're going to be mates. You should ask Shun; anyway you don't want to ask any of those _**crazy fangirls**_ do you? Also you and Shun know the most about each other, even I call you two perfect," Runo smiled.

Dan was silent; he didn't know what to say. I mean everyone thought that Shun would make the perfect mate for him, something he was searching for. That was something; this could stop him from asking some fangirl of his even if his mate was Shun. He liked Shun, no scratch that he _**loved**_ Shun but he couldn't let Shun know that until he was sure his feelings would be returned.

"So Dan, does your silence mean you're thinking a way of asking Shun?" Joe asked.

Dan blushed, "N-no! I-I was thinking that I might ask him," he said.

"So, are you?" Julie persuaded to get the answer out of him.

"Yes yes! Now will all of you shut up already!" Dan admitted and he was still blushing with embarrassment.

"Congratulations and I bet you know the spell if you and Shun ever wanted to breed children," Joe smirked.

Dan blushed, "Y-you k-know what Joe, you need to shut up right now." Everyone started laughing. Just Dan's luck that Shun comes up to the table. Shun raises his eyebrow, this wasn't something he saw every day. Everyone was laughing and Dan blushing a crimson red color. 'Wow, he looks so cute blushing' Shun thought, _**yes Shun Kazami had a crush on Dan Kuso** _but apparently they are both oblivious to notice it.

"What's up with all of you?" Shun asked. Everyone then calmed down their little laughing fit but not entirely, "Oh nothing really," Julie said smiling but Shun knew that was a lie. He just ignored it and sat down right besides Dan, who blushed even more by his actions. Throughout the whole get together, being oblivious as they are didn't even notice that they (Dan and Shun) kept side-glancing at one another almost the entire time. The boys except Dan and Shun went their separate ways with the girls, to walk them home in one direction. Dan and Shun walked in the other direction and being a vampire Dan could hear the laughter and giggles that their friends were making far away.

"So, everyone ended up being mates for each other?" Shun said interrupting Dan's thoughts.

"Uh yeah, weird but their friends its better than being with some stranger," Dan replied.

"Yeah I guess, have you found a mate yet?" Shun wanted to know.

"No but I plan on asking someone," Dan said looking down at the ground.

"Oh that's good, good luck with that," Shun replied but in his mid he was going crazy! _**'Someone else! Someone else! That someone better be me! Oh Dan, you don't know how perfect we are for each other'** _Shun thought.

"Well thanks, but I-I wanted to ask you something," Dan averted his eyes away from Shun.

"Uh sure," Shun said confusingly. Dan stopped, causing Shun to stop also and Dan turned to face Shun. Shun saw that Dan was blushing, "Uh…um…wo-would y-you b-be m-my mate?" Dan stuttered out of his mouth.

"_**W-what**_!" Shun said '_**Did he just ask me that! I must be hearing things**_!' he thought. "O-okay I asked this but I don't want you to be mad at me. I just thought that-," something stopped Dan from talking or someone's lips, well Shun's lips to be exact. Dan's eyes widened but he didn't waste a second to kiss back, wrapping his arms around Shun's waist. Shun moaned, placing one of his hands behind Dan's head, and the other on Dan's cheek to caress it. They kissed until the need for air was too great that their lips finally parted. Panting deeply Shun replied, "_**Yes *pant* yes *pant* I'll be your mate**_." Dan smirked.

"Great now come on I'll walk you home," he said. Shun nodded and soon walked up towards his house.

"Thank you, good night," Shun waved going inside. Dan smirked then went home; that night Shun and Dan dreamt about each other together peacefully.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dan: I love you!<strong>_

_**Shun: I love you too!**_

_**Marina: You know that's not what ya'll were saying in the beginning! -.-'**_

_**Dan & Shun: …**_

_**Marina: Yay! They're together and they make such a cute couple. *Note: I'm so bipolar***_

_**Dan: I know I'm so happy! My Uke-chan is so cute!**_

_**Shun: Will you two stop acting like happy Yaoi Fangirls! And who said you were going to be seme!**_

_**Marina & Dan: -.-' well what do you think, that you're going to be seme. He is a vampire, your only human meaning he dominates you. Him being seme, you being uke.**_

_**Shun: Hey don't gang up on me, that's not fair!**_

_**Marina: Ok whatever, please review. I'll update later. Bye-**_


	2. Unexpected Surprise

_**Finding a Mate Chapter 2**_

_**By: Kururugi YaoiFan**_

_**Okay so I'm back with a new chapter but I'm still not getting enough reviews and I'm disappointed :(**_

_**I'm also sorry for not updating soon enough I mean I've been pretty busy with school, homework, chores, and extra-curricular activities.**_

_**That I haven't had time.**_

_**This is like a 3 day late Christmas gift as well as a 5 day early New Year's gift counting today since its 12/28/11. So enjoy I do apologize I hope you for give me.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marina: I'm back!<strong>_

_**Drake: And I'm in here!**_

_**Marina: Not yet Drake sheesh!**_

_**Drake: Well my bad….ugh…*leaves the room***_

_**Dan: What's up with him?**_

_**Marina: He's not in yet.**_

_**Drake: That's not fair!**_

_**Marina: Out Drago, you're not in yet!**_

_**Drake/Drago: Fine**_

_**Shun: -.-' I've got nothing to say here.**_

* * *

><p>Everyone except Shun and Dan were at Runo's parent's restaurant; Alice and Runo were helping out and the others were just hanging out.<p>

"Hey did you here that Dan asked Shun and Shun said yes," Joe told them.

"Well yay for Dan and Shun!" Julie smiled.

"So the future King and Queen of our world is Dan and Shun," Billy said.

"Yup unless Dan's brother or sister decided to take the line first," Marucho said.

"Well it doesn't matter we should just be happy Dan found a mate and for it to be Shun," Julie said.

The door opened revealing Dan and Shun walking hand-in-hand into the restaurant, "Well speaking of the happy couple, here they are," Joe chuckled.

"Shut up," Dan blushed lightly.

"Mating seasons in two weeks but still, we should introduce our mates to our parents," Marucho said.

"Sure, we could do it together a week before mating season," Billy said.

"_**Daniel**_," Joe said in a girly voice (A/N: Someone hit puberty a little early O.o) "_**you could also see two certain siblings of yours**_," he added.

"Ugh don't even mention my older brother and sister," Dan complained.

The vampire boys except Dan laughed. "Oh come on Dan their not _**that**_ bad," Marucho said.

"That is _**a damn lie**_, they both humiliate me in so many different ways," Dan replied.

"So no I'm not going to see my family," he continued.

"Too bad, _**I**_** want** to _**meet them**_," Shun told him.

"_**Heck no! You'll regret it,**_ I don't want to see them," Dan said.

"Dan, I want to meet them and _**that's final**_! Next week, it is happening," Shun glared at Dan.

"Okay okay fine," Dan put his hands up to defend himself.

"Great we're settled then, the girls and Shun are going to meet our parents next week," Joe smiled.

"Okay," the girls and Shun said in unison.

Dan grumbled under his breath something that sounded similar to _**"Man ya'll stupid to think my brother and sister are actually sane."**_

"So Dan what do your siblings look like?" Shun asked curiously.

Dan paused from his cursing and groans. "Well…uh…it's kind of hard to describe," Dan stuttered.

"Oh come on Dan," Joe looked at Dan and then faced Shun," Drake, Dan's brother, looks exactly like Dan but he's taller and older. Marina, Dan's sister, well she looks paler then any of her family members but has really dark red eyes. I swear you can't tell if she's in vampire 'mode' or not," he said.

"And how _**hard was that**_, to describe your siblings like that Dan?" Shun said.

"Hey it's weird to describe my "not normal" brother and sister," Dan replied.

"Well…we better go home and get ready for our date later on," Shun said looking at his watch to see it was 3:10 p.m.

"_**Date!**_" Julie practically shouted making customers look at her weirdly but then they turned back to what they were doing.

"Really, where are ya'll going?" Runo asked.

"I don't know, Dan won't tell me where he's taking me!" Shun replied. Julie started to glare at Dan then Shun joined her.

"Hey, if I tell you where we're going will you be happy," Dan put his hands up defensively. Julie and Shun's glare softened and they nodded. "Okay sheesh, I was going to take you to the carnival since it's in town. But if you want Shun then-," Dan got cut off, "No! That's fine, we could go anywhere," Shun said.

"Alright then let's get going," Dan said holding his hand out. Shun took it and smiled.

"Alright see you later _**you lovebirds**_," Joe said in a girly voice (A/N: Wow someone is a big girl today -.-'). Dan and Shun blushed, "B-bye," they said in unison before leaving out the door.

Dan took Shun home like he did last night (A/N: Just so you're not confused this is a day later from the first chapter), "I'll pick you up, so just call me," Dan said giving Shun a kiss on the cheek. Dan walked off with a smile leaving a blushing Shun behind. Thirty minutes later Shun called Dab to pick him up and Dan said he'll be there. After Shun hung up he heard a knock on the door, he opened the door to see Dan in front of him. "Wow, you got here fast," Shun said. _**'Of course he's a vampire duh…'**_ he thought.

"Well I _**am**_ a vampire, so come on," Dan smiled.

"Okay, bye Aunt Nannally see you later," Shun waves good-bye to his aunt before closing the door. (A/N: Shun lives with his aunt because his grandfather died. Sorry readers but I don't want his **grandfather's ugly bickering in here. Maybe next time**.)

Dan grabbed Shun's hand and he ran up to his motorcycle. "We're riding that to the carnival," Shun asked.

"Yeah, if you don't want to we don't have to," Dan replied.

"No it's fine," Shun smiled as Dan hopped on the motorcycle. Shun jumped on the back, behind Dan and wrapped his arms around his waist (Dan's). They sped off to the carnival. Shun noticed that with him riding with Dan, everything seemed to speed up. The trees, cars, and people would look like blurs until we stopped in the carnival's parking lot.

Shun's POV-

After Dan bought the tickets we started walking around until we found rides we were both interested in. On this one ride I was so embarrassed because it jerked us together making it look like I was leaning on him (Dan). I liked it and it felt like Dan didn't mind it. Once we got of the ride, with Dan's help, we walked over to a few game booths where teddy bears of all kinds were hung. I couldn't help but stare and look at the fuzzy brown ninja bear right in front of me.

"One ball please," I heard Dan say as he put the dollar down on the table.

"Dan, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm winning you that bear," Dan said as he threw the ball knocking all the bottles down.

"But you don't even know what bear I want," I huffed until he shoved the right bear in my arms.

"You wanted the ninja bear, right?" Dan asked.

"Yeah but how did you know?" I asked confusingly.

Dan shrugged, "Lucky guess," I smiled, "_**Yeah right you liar**_, you red my mind."

Dan smirked, "I guess you caught me, now come on I want to get some cotton candy before we get on the Ferris wheel." We were half way there before we hear, "**_Well, well, well. If it isn't our little brother Dan and his date_**," an unknown voice said. We both tensed up in shock but more Dan then me. We turned around to see three people I didn't know. "_**Hello Danny-Boy, nice to see you again**_," a male said who was with two other females.

"_**Oh Danny it's good to see you and who's the date**_?" one of the girls asked Dan before she looked at me. Dan tensed up a little more before groaning as the girl who asked who I was started pinching his cheeks, like he was a cute little baby.

"_**Marina stop it**_," Dan said as he pushed the girl's hands away, while rubbing his abused cheeks he continued, "Shun, these are my siblings Drake and Marina. Drake and Marina this is my date Shun." I stared at both the male and female; I mean these two were Dan's brother and sister. But now that I think about it the way Joe described earlier war correct.

"Hello I'm Shun, Shun Kazami," I extended my hand towards Marina. Instead of shaking my hand she pulled me into a big hug.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you Shun. I hope my brother ain't _**causing you any trouble**_," she said.

"No, not at all," I replied.

"I'm sorry to _**interrupt**_ this whole family reunion but… Drago can we go on that ride over there," the other girl said in a whiney tone.

"Alright Sammy…I'll see you guys later. Bye Dan and it's nice to meet you Shun," Drake said lacing his arm with the other girl's arm and walked away.

"Drago?" I said confusingly.

"Oh, it's just a _**stupid nickname** _that he calls himself," Marina replied.

"So…**_who's the girl_**?" Dan asked while looking back at Drake and the girl waking away.

"_**Ugh…Samantha Moore…but it's more like a freakin' whore. Drake is just messing with her for sexual pleasure**_," Marina rubbed her temples while sighing.

Dan laughed, "Well you know him."

"So Shun…how long have you been with my little brother here?" she asked turning her attention to me. "Well…we got together only yesterday," I say.

"Oh, I bet you two can't wait until mating season, now can you," she smirked devilishly.

"Here we go…," Dan groaned. "Come on Shun we should head towards the Ferris wheel," Dan continued, trying to push me towards the way to the Ferris wheel.

"Okay, okay. Bye Marina I can't wait to see you and your parents next week," I replied.

'Really, you plan on showing him to mom and dad' Marina thought which Dan heard. 'Yeah but it's more like my friends forcing me too.' Dan replied knowing she heard him.

He heard his sister laugh before she walked away. The cotton candy was forgotten as we got on the Ferris wheel. As the ride slowly turned we both got comfortable close together. I leaned my head on Dan's shoulder and he didn't seem to care. I blushed as Dan slid his hand around my waist. Everything was perfect, the scene was perfect, the date was perfect…Dan was perfect.

"_**I love you Shun**_," Dan broke the silence. I looked up at him and smiled softly.

"_**I love you too Dan**_," I hugged him as he did the same to me. After the ride Dan decided to take me home, when we got to the porch Dan took my hands which made me look at him.

"_**Shun you are the best thing that's happened in my life**_," Dan said in a soft passionate voice.

"Well _**that's**_ good," I replied, laughing lightly.

"I just _**want you to know that** _I'm glad you wanted to be my mate and _**I plan on making you happy no matter what**_. To be _**without you is painful** _and I hope to **_spend the **rest** of my life_ _with you_** as _**my queen**_," he continued.

"I know and I'm glad to stand by your side as we rule," I'm still smiling.

Dan leans in and gently brushes his lips against mine before kissing me fully on the lips. I pulled Dan closer to me, deepening the kiss and Dan wrapped his arms around my waist. We parted a few moments later then I went inside to see my_** Aunt Nannally grinning right at me, so that tells me she saw the whole thing**_. I sighed, going back to the moment me and Dan shared just a while ago.

Dan's POV-

I headed home after dropping off my mate. Once I opened the door and walked inside I was tackled by my friends (the boy vampires).

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"They came to wait until you came back from you date," Drake says walking into the room with a smirk.

"Oh oh Drake you ready!" Joe said.

"_**It's Drago. Hell yeah I'm ready**_!" Drake smirked before him and Joe turned towards me, and then turned back towards each other. Drake took Joe's hands.

"Shun _**you are the best thing that's happened in my life**_," Drake said mimicking me from earlier.

"Well that's good," Joe replied mimicking Shun.

"I just want_** you to know that**_ I'm glad you wanted to be my mate and I _**plan on making you happy no matter what**_. To be _**without you is painful** _and I hope to _**spend the rest of my life with you** _as _**my queen**_," Drake says.

"I know and I'm glad to stand by your side as we rule," Joe says before both of them bust out laughing, practically rolling on the floor with giggles (OTFLMAO- On the floor laughing my ass off). (A/N: Mature you guys).

I growl, "You were _**watching**_!"

"Every one of us, I got to say Dan _**you put quite a show on**_," Joe said after his laughing fit calmed down.

"Man you're such a fucking _**sap**_, a little bit over dramatic with the _**whole speech there kiddo**_," Drake said.

Joe and Drake continue to laugh which only pisses me off more, I was about to jump them until my sister comes in the room and _**whacks them both on the back of their heads…hard**_!

"_**Owww…what the hell Marina**_!" Drake groans, rubbing his abused head.

"Yeah, I mean we were _**just having fun**_," Joe adds, rubbing his head also.

"Oh _**shut up you two**_. It's not nice making fun of Dan and Shun. I know _**you two** _were _**both saps**_ towards ya'll dates _**so don't get me started**_," she replied. "_**Oh and Danny**_," she continued making me look her way, "that speech seemed a little _**practiced **_if you know what I mean _**and** _your such a suck-up when it comes to _**getting Shun to kiss you**_," she smirked.

Everyone then busted out laughing when my face turned a crimson red.

"Now I'm going to bed _**you boys and your drama is irritating**_," she continued walking upstairs, closing the door to her room.

"_**Well someone's in a bitchy fit today**_," Drake mumbled.

"_**I heard that!**_" Marina shouted causing everyone to jump.

"Aww…well I don't mind you little mocking jokes," I said. The boys hung out until they left to go home to go to sleep themselves. Dan just couldn't stop thinking of Shun, Shun was his life. So he had sweet dreams of him and Shun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>M<strong>**arina: Another chapter done!**_

_**Drake: Finally I'm in here! Took you long enough**_

_***Marina whacks him in the head* Ow, what was that for!**_

_**Marina: That's what you get for saying I was having a bitch fit!**_

_**Dan: I miss you already! *hugs Shun***_

_**Shun: I do too! *hugs Dan back***_

_**Marina: *takes camera out and takes picks* Yaoi!**_

_**Dan and Shun: Hey! No pictures!**_

_**Marina: Too late, these are going on my website! *runs to room and locks door***_

_**Dan and Shun: Open the door!**_

_**Drake: Troublesome! Please review and my sister will update as soon as she's done with her cheesy Yaoi websites.**_

_**Marina: *shouts from room* There not cheesy Drake! And please review people, tell me what you think about this! I also want to thank **__**Why hellooooo der () and Treasure Family for reviewing and others who added this story to their favorite story list. If you review I will notice you and well you know mention you.**__** Bye ~Kururugi YaoiFan~**_


	3. Meet the Parents

_**Okay sorry for keeping you fans waiting, I've been busy with other things and well I lost my hard-drive one day and lost everything so now I had to start all over on this chapters. Thanks you guys for being patient and now I'm going to stop talking and move on with the story's third chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Marina, Dan's sister. And also his parents since I really don't remember their names….so yeah don't get mad at me for that. :/**_

_**This will also be just Dan's POV but I guess in the next chapter I'll make it Shun's POV.**_

_**Marina: I'm terribly sorry for not updating like I planned.**_

_**Dan: How could you take so long!**_

_**Marina: I got stuck in writer's block give me a break and I had testing at school most of the time so I didn't have much free time to write anything.**_

_**Shun: Dan give her a break, this is troublesome enough.**_

_**Marina: Thanks Shun. Now on w/th Chapter 3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding a Mate Chapter 3<strong>_

_**Meet the Parents-**_

_**Dan's POV-**_

"Dan, it's time to go!" Shun yelled. I groan, man Shun couldn't give me a break. I mean as you know my friends have decided to show their mates to their parents last week. Now it was the actual day to show our mates to our parents and Shun wouldn't stop reminding me almost every second of the day. But my mate was happy so that made me smile a little bit.

"Alright Shun we're gonna meet our other friends before going," I reply back. We leave my house and head towards the park where everyone else should be.

"Hey guys," Marucho smiled at us as we saw them already waiting for us.

"Hey," Me and Shun said in unison.

"Are you guys ready?" Runo asked everyone.

"Yeah!" Everyone else replied. Then they used the closest teleporter to basically teleport them to the world of vampires.

"Wow this place is beautiful. Defiantly not what I expected," Julie said. Alice, Shun, and Runo nodded in agreement. The other boys were just watching in bemusement as their mates are at their home-land.

"Come on guys all our parents are waiting at Dan's palace," Joe said motioning everyone to walk towards the largest place there.

"Palace?" Shun questioned which made me sigh.

"Oh you didn't tell him? Dan's parents are the rulers of 'our' kind. Danny-Boy here is our prince," Joe explained.

Shun's eyes widened. "Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

I groaned while rubbing his face with his hands, "It wasn't important I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Okay boys let's no fight I want to meet Billy's parents, come on," Julie rushed everyone up the stairs of the palace.

"Mom, Dad," all four vampire boys said walking up and hugged their parents. Shun and the girls stood together and watched silently as the boys greeted their parents. After that the boys pulled away from their parents (but mostly their moms) and motioned the girls and Shun to come forward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nobody's POV (Normal)-<strong>_

"Mom, dad this is my mate Shun," Dan said.

"This is my mate, Julie."

"My mate, Runo."

"My mate, Alice."

"Well it's nice to meet you dear," Dan's mom said as she hugged Shun. The same thing went happened to the girls who got hugged by the boy's mom also.

"Thank you it's a pleasure to meet you to, I've been anxious to meet you two, I just didn't think you two were royalty," Shun said.

"You didn't tell him son, why not?" Dan's mother questioned.

Sigh, "Ugh, I didn't occur to me that I should mention that we're royalty or that I'm a prince!" Dan replied.

"I guess that's understandable but that doesn't give you the excuse to hide that from me," Shun told Dan.

"I know that and I'm sorry," Dan says coming up to Shun and hugged him.

"Aww aren't you two adorable, so are you two ready for mating season to start," Dan's mom said causing them to separate quickly.

"Mom," Dan groaned.

"Um, y-yes I say we are ready to become mates," Shun replied.

"Only one week, it's coming soon," Dan's mom smiled.

Dan's dad didn't really say anything towards Dan or Shun during the whole fiasco, it made Shun think that Dan's father didn't really like the idea of him becoming Dan's mate and such, I mean Dan's mom was all supportive of him and Dan but could he say the same thing for Dan's father?

'Does he not like me?' Shun questioned himself, he felt troubled and Dan noticed.

"Shun are you alright?" he asked.

"Huh…oh yeah I'm fine," Shun said but Dan could see through his lie.

"Are you sure?" Dan kept questioning Shun.

"Yes I'm sure Dan," Shun replied trying to keep a straight face to not show any of his emotions.

Sigh, "Alright then." Dan still didn't feel eased with Shun still being completely in thought about something that he didn't want to talk about with Dan. He then noticed Shun's gaze was towards his father, that's when it hit him. His dad was the reason that his mate felt so nervous all of a sudden, he was so lost in thought that he almost missed his father calling my name.

"Dan, I would like to speak to you, privately," he said.

I nodded my head as I gave Shun a hug saying I'd be right back then followed my father out into another room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dan's POV-<strong>_

"Yeah dad what did you want to talk about?" I said once my dad closed the door behind us.

"I wanted to talk about your mate, Shun."

"Yeah what about Shun?" I questioned him.

"Well…how can I say this son? He's a boy and you're a prince of this kingdom and well I don't think he's a suitable mate to be with you."

"What! Dad, don't forget I got to chose who I wanted to be happy with. I asked Shun he said yes, that's it. I just wanted you to be happy for my, for your youngest child but no you can't even do that. By not accepting the one person I truly love!" I was furious to hear that my dad didn't accept Shun.

He sighed in frustration, "I am happy for you Dan but I think it would be best for your interest if you found a more proper and perfect mate, one that's not a boy."

"Shun is a perfect mate and if I saw how he wasn't was I was interested in then I wouldn't have asked him, and had Shun not loved me for who I am then he wouldn't have said yes! I love him dad, I'm going to mate with him and YOU are not going to stop me!" I left the room leaving my words to hopefully change my father's mind.

I mean how dare he try to change my mind about Shun, to me it didn't matter whether he was a guy or not. It only mattered whether I loved him or not. I came up to my mother and Shun who seemed to be getting along well, if only my father could do that with Shun.

My father comes back a few minutes later, "I'm sorry Dan. You're right, you should be happy with whomever you'd like to be with," he said in a whisper that human ears wouldn't be able to hear but my mother and I did.

I nodded towards him and whispered back, "Thank you."

After spending about the entire day with my parents and mate we both decided it was time to go. After leaving my home world, we went home.

"One more week," Shun reminded me though I knew what he meant; he didn't have to explain himself. He was already reminding my about when he'd become my official mate, the final bonding, our mating.

"Yeah and then you'll be all mine. But you do understand that during the mating you will become what I am, so that we'll be together forever," I said wrapping his arms around Shun's waist.

"Yeah I understand, that's exactly how I want us to be, together forever." Shun leaned forward putting his hands up to my face, as I leaned in too, crashing both of our lips together. The kiss was passionate and I poured all my love for him in the kiss. Shun moaned as I swiped my tongue across his bottom lip. He granted me access as I then slipped my tongue into his warm cavern that awaited me. My tongue ran all around his mouth trying to familiarize the mouth that I'm dominating. Shun groans at this action and we French kiss until the need for air was to great that we separated.

"I love you," Shun said.

"I love you too," I say hugging my boyfriend before we walk inside my house, that we are now living in together, just until mating season comes then we'll move into the palace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for waiting again I apologize so, but this is a long chapter so I hope you don't hate me too much.<strong>_

_**I'd Like to Thank these people for liking this story and such and I like to mention them for the fun of it to let them know they made my day.**_

_**Ice Rush for adding this story to your Story Alert and Reviewing**_

_**Rex-Kazami for adding this story to your Favorite Story list**_

_**Treasure Family for adding this story to your Story Alert and reviewing twice**_

_**5 star reader for adding this story to your Story Alert**_

_**HeavensDarkestRose for adding this story to your Story Alert**_

_**DemonNinjaOfTheLeaf48 for adding this story to your Story Alert and for adding this story to your Favorite Story list**_

_**Thank you people, okay so keep reviewing, commenting, reading, and waiting :D **_


	4. Transformation

_**Finding A Mate: **_

_**Note: Sorry for not updating sooner and I'd like to say that I've been busy with the stress fracture in my knee and dealing with that up to this point; my apologies.**_

_**Dan's sappy in the beginning I realize that. So definite OOCness is in this chapter.**_

_**Okay sorry for keeping you fans waiting, I've been busy with other things Thanks you guys for being patient and now I'm going to stop talking and move on with the story's fourth chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Marina, Dan's sister. And also his parents since I really don't remember their names….so yeah don't get mad at me for that. :/**_

_**In this chapter it will be Dan's POV in the beginning then change to Shun then back to Dan in the end.**_

_**Marina: I'm sorry for not updating sooner.**_

_**Dan: That's excuse number 2,000,000,001**_

_**Marina: Is not?! Only like the 1,000,000,001**_

_**Dan: Oh yeah and that number makes it better. ~sarcastically speaking~**_

_**Marina: To me it does cause your number is wrong ~sticks out tongue~**_

_**Shun: Can we just continue the chapter; these people have been waiting for a long time now.**_

_**Marina: Sheesh…bossy much. :) Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4- <strong>__**Transformation Dan's POV**_

Today's the day, the day I actually make Shun one of us: a vampire. He'll have to endure the pain of the venom; that will be roaming around inside his body, changing him.

I don't want to put my soon-to-be mate in any type of pain but this is the only way he and I could be together. So we could live forever as immortals, and then share a connection deeper than anything in the world; at least to me that is.

I love Shun more than anything else since the day I met him, he is the one and once his transformation is complete we will begin the mating process that will bond me completely to Shun and vice versa.

I just want to explain that mating season is more than just some marriage and that it's where you find your other half. So I realized that Shun is more than just my mate, he's my soul mate.

So…now that these emotions that I was just feeling awhile ago have been put out there I have picked up Shun and we headed to my palace for the second time since we have been together; since there are only five days left until mating season happens I have to transform Shun at this time. Once we arrived I led him to my room. I opened the door and held it to let him in and he gasped as he was amazed by the delicate features in my room. I haven't been in my room for so long since I left my home that I forgot how it looked.

The tan walls that surround us, the red curtains marked with my family's royal symbol that show the little light that enter this room, the black dresser that use to hold my clothes along with its huge empty closet, a golden-colored king-size bed where red silk sheets lay on top of it, and the pillows white as ever since they hadn't been used in a while (the maids must have switched the old ones out). A tall enchanted mirror that will allow me to see the reflection I once held stood in the corner, tall glass windows that are held behind the curtains that will lead to my balcony, the bathroom consists of red and tan towels with a large sink on the side, the bath tub stands across from the sink and a shower stall next to the bath tub. All these things that I haven't seen in a long time amazed me. I noticed that there were pictures that I don't even remember being on my walls; they looked like they've just been put up there.

'Marina' was the first person I put in conclusion that would do this. She put up a picture of the family on the wall, one with me, her, Drake and our parents. Some were individual pictures as well.

"So _**this**_ is where you slept?" Shun said lying down on my bed. I chuckle as he patted the empty spot next to him, suggesting that I lay down next to him.

"Yeah, so what do you think of the room?" I ask him as I place myself besides him.

He sighed softly, "It's a beautiful room Dan."

I pulled him closer to me, "I'm glad _**you**_ like it," I nibble on his ear, "Because this is where you and I will be staying."

He gasped, "Really? Here…me…_**and you**_."

I smile at his response and continue my attack on his neck, "Yes Shun, _**right here**_ just you and I."

He blushed, "Dan…" he moans as I kiss that certain spot on his jaw that makes him shutter. I smile as I continue to kiss that spot. I pull away and he groans from the loss of that small sense of pleasure I was bringing him.

"I'm sorry but I have to begin the transformation before we get to _**that**_ part Shun," I informed him though I didn't want to stop either.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shun's POV-<strong>_

That's right; Dan brought me here to perform the transformation of me becoming a vampire. Right now I'm a little scared; I don't know what kind of pain I'm going to be in nor does Dan know how explain that it will be excruciatingly painful. He told me that I had to do this now since it will take me three whole days just to complete the transformation. Then on the fourth day, the day before mating season, Dan wanted to check up on something that he wouldn't tell me when I asked about what it was exactly. That made me curious even more but Dan said it was okay and that he'd run that quick errand and then come back. Then he said that he would spend the next day after that all with me and from what Dan's mother mentioned the day I met Dan's parents was that me and Dan would be mating as in doing _**'that'**_, the thought puts butterflies in my stomach.

I'm just nervous just thinking about it; I mean it's silly really to get all worked up about something like that, right?

Dan grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers, which brings me out of my thoughts, "Are you okay Shun?" he says as he gives my hand a small squeeze.

I nod in responds, "Yeah I'm alright, just nervous that's all."

"I promise you I'll be here the whole time, except you know…when I have to run that errand," Dan said.

"Yeah I know, run by me again to what that errand is?" I questioned.

"Eh…it's nothing really just a quick check up before we mate," Dan said trying to change the subject but what it already was but was failing miserable by bringing up that subject.

I blushed before stating, "Which I'm not sure I'm completely up for."

"Are you a virgin then? Is that why you're nervous about all of this?" I asked but those statements got me thinking.

"Are you telling me you're not a virgin? Cause if you're saying that I swear I'll––" Anger was rising in me but he cut me off from my uproar.

"Shun! Calm down; I was just asking if you were because I am too and it's not that big of a deal. So just calm down."

He's right, I'm getting worked up over something pointless; man what is happening to me...

After a few deep breaths I nod at Dan, "Okay, I think I'm ready."

He nods in responds as he moves closer towards me, "Lay flat down Shun."

I do as he says and lay down on my back; he straddles my hips which makes me blush.

"Is this really necessary?" I question.

"Yes, I want to make you feel pleasure rather than pain Shun," Dan said lustfully.

I just stared into those red eyes filled with lust as he inches closer towards me. He holds my arms and places them above my head, not turning his gaze from me.

I'm anxious, scared, and worried about what is to come. Dan is now only an inch away and he whispered in a low tone, "Don't worry Shun it will be all over soon."

He tugs on my shirt, "I want this off," he commands and I oblige to his wish; taking off my shirt and throwing it on the side of the bed.

"Good," he whispers as he kisses the pulse of my heart at the base of my throat; the blood running through my veins probably makes him desperate to sink his teeth into my neck. "You smell intoxicating Shun….I wonder if you taste wonderful too," he comments as he licks the same place he kissed just a while ago. I moan his name, "Dan…you make it sound like I'm going to become your next meal."

He chuckles and he kisses me passionately, I try to wrap my arms around his neck but I forgot he was holding both arms back; until he lets them go getting the hint I was giving him.

I wrap my arms around his neck trying to pull him closer, "You're definitely not my next meal, that is unless you want to be," he says which makes my breath hitch as I hold it in, shocked that he said that. That was until he laughed, "Oh my…you should have seen the look on your face."

I punch him even though it doesn't do me any good, "That's not funny, you can't pull vampire jokes on me like that when you're about to sink your teeth in my neck!?"

"Alright alright I won't joke like that again," he said even though I don't even believe he was serious when he said that.

I relaxed as he softly kissed me again; he breaks the kiss to sink his fangs into my neck. Dan drank slowly; taking in my blood that now flows down his throat. A stinging pain formed it was as if a poison was injected into my system and the burn sensation started at the base of my neck then it seeped everywhere else in my body.

I groaned as he continued to drink; a blood-lusting thirst began to rise in Dan. He couldn't stop but he had to or I might pass out from blood loss or worse die even. I felt slightly dizzy as if I was about to lose consciousness any minute now.

"D-Dan…." I choked out as I gasp from the intense pain all around my body. He must have heard me since he finally stopped his pursuit in draining all the blood I had in my body. Red blood dripped slowly from his lips and his eyes are even darker than they were before. But there's something in his eyes that sends shivers down my spine. Is it desires? Before I could read more into his look that look of desire disappeared and was replaced with worry.

"Shun, I'm so sorry I should have stopped sooner but I couldn't help myself," his voice was laced with concern. I understood him; he was a vampire after all so I knew it wasn't easy for him to do this especially if my blood was intoxicatingly sweet to him.

Then the pain hit me in waves; a scream filled my lungs as everything in me was becoming excruciatingly painful. I can't put into words how I felt, even though Dan tried to calm me down by placing his lips onto mine. I try to ignore the pain by concentrate on Dan only. The slight bitter taste of my blood filled my mouth as Shun devoured mine. The taste wasn't too pleasing but it gave me something else to focus on.

"D-Dan it h-hurts," tears cloud my vision as I break our kiss.

"Shush….don't worry Shun it'll be over before you know it," he whispers against my lips as he wipes the tears from my eyes.

I feel Dan's fingers pull down on the zipper of my pants, "W-what are y-you doing?" I pant then grunted again as I felt the agony once again.

"I am going to give my soon-to-be mate pleasure, to distract him from the pain he is feeling while he is going to enjoy it."

He started leaving a trail of kisses down my chest. He stopped once he was at my waist; Dan slowly pulled my pants along with my boxers down to my ankles.

"D-Dan h-how much l-longer do I h-have to–" my words cut off as I screamed again.

**_When will this end?!_ **I groan in pleasure as Dan's lips wrap around my cock immediately after I scream.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dan's POV-<strong>_

I don't know what to do; my soon-to-be mate in pain and I can't do anything about it. I knew this would be too much for him to take; I can't believe I allowed myself to be convinced to do this.

I wrap my lips around his cock after he screamed; I had to this I'm not even sure if a vampire can go into some sort of panic-mode and do something drastically to make things okay.

I take him in slowly inch by inch to see how much of him I could take I'm not even sure I could gag; he moans through his pain. I swirl my tongue around the head of his cock and he bucks his hips to allow me to take in more. I force Shun's hips back to the bed and he groans then scream once again. I wonder if he's about to pass out since he's screaming more now. It must be almost over so I better get to work.

Taking him fully I proceed on moving up and down his cock, after a few seconds of the repeated movement I quicken the pace, and then I hear Shun pant out, "N-ugh…D-Dan…I-I..Mmh...about t-to…" I could tell he was on the brink of cumming since his face became contorted with pleasure; my mouth was instantly filled with his cum. I swallow it in one gulp which Shun blushed when he saw it happen. Once Shun calms down from his orgasm I remove my mouth with a 'pop' sound and I wipe away any remaining cum off my face. After cleaning Shun up I pull his boxers and pants back on. I place his shirt back on to make him a little decent.

"D-Dan, I th-think the pain is over," Shun said softly as his eyes began to close slowly.

I smile as I kiss him on the forehead, "Don't worry I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise," he whispers softly, his eyes closed lightly.

I plant a soft and light kiss on his lips before I whisper back, "Promise. Goodnight Shun."

I sigh, "Glad that the hard part is over now." I run a hand though my hair as I look down at Shun's sleeping form.

I get up from my bed and head towards the door. Before leaving the room I glance at Shun, smiling again thinking how lucky I was to have this angel with me; I close the door behind me. Now all I have to do is wait, then he'll be mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wooohoo I finally finished this chapter I'm so happy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review.<strong>_

_**Marina: I finished the chapter; that was my first…well...sexual scene I've written/typed. So I hope I wasn't that bad :/ I want to thank to thank these people below for your support I mean everything you guys did made me smile with glee and it really did make my day. This list adds onto the list that was at the end of chapter 3.**_

_***Random Person* for **__**Reviewing**_

_**dance2pop for adding me to your Author Alert, Favorite Author's list and adding this story to your Story Alert and Favorite Story list**_

_**Ice Rush for Reviewing**_

_**The DragonEmperorOfDestruction for Reviewing, adding this story to your Favorite Story list and adding me to your Favorite Author's list**_

_**kagome21 for Reviewing**_

_**daota1 **__**for adding me to your Author Alert, Favorite Author's list and adding this story to your Story Alert and Favorite Story list**_

_**Animefan16091 for adding this story to your Story Alert and Favorite Story list**_

_**Bloodygoth23 for adding this story to your Story Alert and Favorite Story list**_

_**XxXxClouded on a Sunny DayXxXx for Reviewing**_

_**jazminewriter for Reviewing and for adding this story to your Story Alert and for adding me to your Favorite Author's list**_

_**Insane-Killer-Freak for adding this story to your Story Alert and Favorite Story list**_

_**Marina: That's it, if you're not on the list don't worry just do something and you'll be on it in the next chapter. Bye~**_


	5. Mating Season

_**Finding a Mate: **_

_**Note: I'm a terrible person I know, making you wait that long. I also realized I was such a grammar klutz in the last chapter so forgive me if you find grammar mistakes in this chapter, if you do I would love for you to inform me of so :) **_

_**And one I am terribly sorry, I practically dropped dead of the face of the planet of Fanfiction. I haven't been able to update any of my stories for months now. Finally I'm trying to make up for lost time before my vacation time is over. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything….I only wish I could but I never ever will :( Sucks for me!**_

_**Marina: OMG it's been so freaking long since I updated this story over an entire year! Like seriously I can't believe what a terrible person I am. :'( I'm so sorry fans; I hope you could forgive me DX this wasn't my intention for this to happen. I just happened to be busy for so long that I put every story I had aside. But now I promise that my Fanfiction stories will become my main priority at least for the next two months! Now moving on, enjoy reading this chapter I hope it was well worth reading in the end XD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5- <strong>__**Mating Season Dan's POV**_

It's almost time…it's been almost three days since Shun started his transformation and I've been anxious these past few days to see how everything will turned out.

But I'm also worried about his thought on drink blood for the rest of his life and only living off of the blood of mortals…Of him killing other creatures of man-kind just to survive. I can't stand those nagging thoughts that filled my head.

I'm sitting in a chair only a few feet away from the bed where my lover laid. His still body, just laying there; I've been sitting here since the day he went under. I couldn't leave his side. I worry that if I do leave he'll wake up and see that I'm not there by his side.

First thing Dan noticed that changed was Shun's physical appearance. He looked more masculine and stronger than he was before and the fact that Shun's skin began to have a paler complexion.

I'm sitting there waiting, waiting for a sign. But all I get is nothing. It's half an hour past six (p.m.) before he finally begins to stir; his eyes began to flutter open. I rushed to his side, placing my hand on his cheek, "Shun?" I whisper his name. I sigh in relief as he places his hand on top of mine.

A reddish color was added to his original eye color. He stared up at me and smiled, "Hi…"

I chuckle and grinned at my soon-to-be mate. Looking down at him, I sigh with awe. He looked perfect and sexy_, _especially when he's lying vulnerably in _our_ bed.

I leaned down and kissed his red-plump lips. He groaned and immediately kissed back. Deepening the kiss, I slip my tongue inside his mouth. Our tongues fighting for dominance but I clearly come out as the winner. When we separate our pants can loudly be heard throughout the room.

"As much as I would like to continue this, you have to get fed." Before getting up I pecked his cute pout away.

"Come on, we'll have loads of time to do that later," I smirk as I spot a faint blush creep on Shun's cheeks.

"Why can't we do that now?" His adorable puppy-dog eyes were something I couldn't say not to, however, we had matters to deal with.

I tugged him towards the door, "Sorry but right now we need to see Marucho," Luckily nobody was roaming the halls _**(1)**_. Taking him to Marucho's house, I knocked on the wooden door.

"Marucho, Shun's up!" I yell while banging on the door continuously until the door swung open to reveal an irritated Marucho.

"Are you trying to wake the entire kingdom up!?" He pestered me.

"Look, I'm here to get Shun looked at." Shun leans closely to my side.

"Hi Marucho," he greeted with a small smile.

Marucho then grinned before replying, "Hey Shun it's good to see yah! Come on inside." He walked away leaving the door open for us to follow him inside. Closing the door, I pull Shun by the hand following Marucho through his house to his medical lab.

"I'll need you sit on the table Shun," Marucho said grabbing a nearby clipboard with Shun's recent examination. During his transformation, I had Marucho come check on Shun every four hours to see if the transformation was actually in process and that I didn't accidently kill my mate.

Following orders Shun hopped onto the over-bed table. I stood beside him as Marucho written down the analysis of this check-up. Shun didn't speak one word; he felt too awkward to say anything and yet we both kept our gaze on one another.

After the check up I informed Shun to wait for me outside. He seemed hesitant before he just nodded and walked to the front of Marucho's house.

"He seems fine; I do suggest you get him fed before his thirst catches up with him."

I nod in response, "I'm doing that right after we leave. I just had to make sure he ended up okay."

"Well he did, his body adapted better than I expected." Marucho gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Ohh before I forget, here's the vial you wanted." He handed me the bottle filled with the red liquid. Walking out the lab we walk back to the front of the house.

"Thanks for _this_ by the way," I smiled widely placing the bottle safely in my pocket, "I'm sure Shun will like his surprise."

"No doubt, now if you excuse me I have my own mate to check up on."

Once I reunited with Shun he clung to my arm. We both slowly make our way back to the palace, making very little encounter with the citizens passing by. "What took so long?"

"Nothing much, just had to make sure you're okay," I pecked him on the cheek.

A small blush formed, "Am I okay?"

"I don't know, you tell me," I nuzzled my cheek with his.

"I'm fine…" He cleared his throat before continuing, "Though I am getting thirsty."

"Well let's fix that," Taking his hand I lead him into the kitchen. "Sit," I ordered and he did so without question.

Opening the fridge I took out a pitcher of the red liquid. Grabbing a plastic cup inside the nearest cabinet I pour the liquid. In addition I add the vial of liquid Marucho had given me.

The sweet aroma hung in the air. I could hear Shun shift in his chair nervously.

"I-is that–" Shun began before I cut him off.

"Blood…yes, I hope you don't mind," I gestured to the cup before continuing, "I just figured you'd find this simpler to drink out of." I hand out the cup for Shun to take.

"N-no this is fine," Accepting the cup, Shun glanced at it once before lifting it to his lips. I watch with anxiousness to see what Shun's reaction would be. Surprisingly Shun did not pull back from the taste as it rolled around on his tongue. As a matter of fact he drank it greedily as if his life depended on it. Which, in this case, it kinda did.

He finished the cup in mere seconds and his perfect lips covered with a dark-red coat.

He held out the cup shyly, giving me puppy dog eyes, "More, please."

I knew I couldn't resist that look for long, so I take the cup and refill it once more.

After three more cups he looked completely full and he refused another cup. "No, I'm good now."

Nodding I place the pitcher back inside the fridge and take his hand lead him to my room. "You must be tired now that you've had you fill." I glance back in time to see him nod in response.

Opening the room I drag him to the bed, lifting the covers gesturing for him to slide under them, and he obeyed without a word. I close the door before joining his side. I wrap my arms around his slim yet firm waist. I pull his body closer to me leaving no space between us. "Sleep Shun, I'll be here when you wake up," I whisper while burying my face into his jet-black hair.

He instantly heeds my words falling into a light sleep and soon I find myself also closing my eyes allowing myself to be comforted by warmth and peaceful dreams.

Waking up in the morning is now the most favorite part of my day. To see Shun sleeping adorably in my arms was a perfect way to start my day.

Once Shun woke up we got ready to start the day together. I did promise him we'd spend the day relaxing in each other's presence. This was the fourth day, the day before mating season began.

In one more day Shun will be rightfully mine. _**Mine…**_The thought sent shivers down my spine.

Beginning our day together we walk along a path beside the kingdom leading into a beautiful forest. We didn't sit down to have a picnic but I did bring extra blood in a small bottle in case Shun happened to become thirsty again, which was common with newborns.

It was afternoon by the time we were way out of the kingdoms sight. Soon I'd have to convince Shun for us to turn back but seeing the twinkle in his eyes. I figured we could walk a little farther.

I wrap my arms around Shun's waist about five minutes into the forest. However Shun easily wiggled out of my grip, running off in no particular direction. He laughed and taunted me to follow him. "You can't catch me, _Daniel_!"

_**Challenge accepted.**_

I take off after him because I knew he wouldn't get that far ahead of me. Even if I knew he had a high chance of escaping then I did of actually catching him. Newborns are not only stronger but faster the first few months of his or her transformation.

Clearly Shun was using this to his advantage, but not for long. Once he's in my reach I stretch out my hand hoping to catch him. Gently grabbing his shoulder I pull him in a hug.

He yelps as the unexpected grasp shocks him for a moment before he started to struggle in my grasp.

I grin at Shun's half-hearted attempts to get free. I whisper closely in his ear, "You can't get away from me, you're _mine_." I kiss the crook of his neck, sucking lightly on the small scar left from his transformation.

No doubt I'll be making that scar bigger just to show everyone he's mine and no one else's.

Shun turned as red as a tomato, "Ye-yes I-I am."

I smirk at his claim, "Glad you know."

Tugging his hand I walk us back towards the kingdom, "Come on it's getting late."

Of course Shun pouted cutely and he agreed without complaint.

On our way back to the castle, just as I predicted, Shun began to feel thirsty. I hand him the small bottle from my pocket, it would only suppress his thirst for the time being.

"Once at the castle we'll feed once more before turning in for the day. We wouldn't want any interruptions during _our activities_ tomorrow now do we?" I purred into his ear as I bring him closer to my side.

It was as if all the blood rushed into his cheeks, "R-right. A-activities sound f-fun. N-no interruptions would be nice." I could tell he knew exactly what activities I was talking about.

We ran into my parents just as we walked in the kitchen together. Trust me it was the most embarrassing encounter yet. My parents was giving the both of us a descriptive talk about the 'Birds and the Bees'. Shun and I were completely scarred by the end of my mother's (as well as my dad's) detailed experiences.

"Gross, mom! As much as I love my imagination, please, never bring up your sexual festivities around me or Shun again." My left eyebrow was definitely twitching, "Especially when we were just about to feed!"

My mother's awkward laugh didn't make the situation better, "Sorry honey, I promise never to do or say anything regarding _**that**_ again." I could've sworn I saw her fingers crossed behind her back.

Narrowing my eyes I glare softly at her, "You better now."

With that my parents rushed out the kitchen. Sighing with annoyance I glance at Shun because he was silent through the whole scene.

"I think I lost my appetite," He admits shuddering at whatever disturbing thoughts bugged him.

"I did too." Agreeing certainly grossed out by everything that was said by my mom and dad. "Let's just go to bed. We'll have to feed first thing in the morning."

He nods once before following one step behind me up to our room.

Once in bed I place a light kiss on Shun's cheek, "I can't wait until tomorrow."

Shun smiles before brushing his lips lightly across mine, "Me neither." Smiling once again at each other we bid each other goodnight before closing our eyes, only to wait for the coming of tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nobody's POV (Normal)-<strong>_

Dan wakes up with a stir as a small glimpse of light peaks from the slightly-opened curtains. Feeling the urge to yawn and stretch he restrains himself from doing so. He didn't want to wake up his beauty just yet. Slipping out the bed silently, Dan made his way into the kitchen to fill up an entire wine bottle full of blood. They were going to be trapped inside their room all day so the least he could do is be prepared.

The moment Dan walk through his bedroom door he spots Shun sitting upright against the headboard of the bed.

Dan flushes lightly, "Oh you're awake. I was kinda hoping you'd still be asleep when I got back."

Shun looked at him curiously, "Where did you go?"

"Kitchen, to grab this" Dan reveals the wine bottle along with two glasses. "Figured we might get thirsty during our sessions, we are going to be here all day after all."

Shun blushes lightly, "Right, uhh g-good idea."

Shun's body was shaking nervously when Dan mentioned their incoming experience they'll be having the next few hours.

_Today's the day._ Shun turned beet red at the thought.

Dan chuckles, "It's okay to be a little nervous. Trust me I'm nervous but it'll be a great first experience no matter what." He sent a reassuring smile towards his soon-to-be-mate/lover.

His words seemed to do to the trick because Shun stopped shaking. In fact he gains confidence as he pulls Dan closer to him. Dan sets the glasses aside, freeing his hands to touch Shun.

Shun whimpers as he rolls his hips against Dan's. The intoxicating scent of their sudden arousal was too much for the both of them to take. They _**need**_ this; they need each other to satisfy the hunger within them. The inner beast within both Shun and Dan were craving for this want, caving to give into their own lust.

Dan leans in to crush and mold his lips against Shun's. Their kiss was full of passion and hunger. Dan and Shun's kisses continue to deepen as Dan takes full control over Shun's mouth. Tongues join together in a rhythmic dance.

Doing so distractingly Dan grounds his clothed-hard on into Shun's repeatedly. Dan smirks against his lips as he swallowed every pleasuring sound coming from Shun.

Dan wastes no time when it came to getting rid of Shun's clothes. He rips the fabric that contained what was rightfully his.

"H-hey, that was my favorite shirt!" Shun couldn't help but pout at the remains of his torn shirt.

Dan grins, "I'll buy you another later."

"I've had good memories with that–." Shun was cut off by his shock. Dan surprised him by tying him up against the headboard with the ruins of his clothes.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Shun gasped feeling the cold wood against his bare back. He wasn't even going to resist because he knew Dan wasn't going to allow that to happen.

"I'm having a little fun. Testing the water to see what you like. I have all day long to find out your weak, sensitive spots." Dan purrs seductively as he nibbles on the outside shell of Shun's ear.

Dan plants light feathery kisses across Shun's collarbone. Shun gasps as Dan turns to the two rosebuds on his chest that yearn for his attention. Taking Shun's right nipple into his mouth Dan began to lick and suck on the sensitive bud. He tweaks the other at the same time to make sure that the sensitive skin hardens. Soon as the deed was done Dan switches sides to do give the other nipple the same treatment.

Shun nearly yelps out loud when Dan bit down on the abused nipple causing it to bleed lightly. Dan laps his tongue around the bud, groaning at the taste of Shun's blood rolling on his tongue.

Shun notices how darker Dan's eyes got once their eyes met. The light taste of copper was lingering on Dan's tongue as they once again fought to dominate the other's mouth.

"I-I need you, D-Dan…I w-want to f-feel you inside m-me," Every other word Shun stuttered out his desires. "P-please."

Dan never heard such wonderful pleas in his life. Shun really knew how to turn him on because all he had to do was beg for him.

"What was that? I think you need to be a little louder darling." One firm hand clasps around Shun and began to stroke him roughly, urging Shun to continue his moaning.

"D-Dan, ahhh p-please I n-need you to ughhh f-fuck me _**now**_!"

"Patience is a virtue my sweet, let me take care of you first." Dan purrs against Shun's cock, his hot breath against it sent shivers down Shun's spine.

"N-no, I want to be the one to take care of you." The determination was so strong in Shun's eyes that Dan felt it was harder to disagree.

"You can't exactly do that when you're tied to the bed, you know." Dan sighs, standing up above Shun before bending down slightly to meet his gaze.

"Well then you do it. Take control of my mouth Dan and use it to reach your own release. I want to taste you but you're gonna have to do it." Shun stopped shaking clearly his lust gave him the confidence to say all this without stuttering one bit.

"Are you sure?" Dan was concerned with hurting him but he had to ask, he had to know Shun was okay with him doing this.

Shun gave a small snort, "Of course I'm sure."

"Okay then…" With that Dan takes his own cock and moves it closer to Shun's eager, open mouth. Shun wastes no time to tease the head of Dan's cock, flicking the tip of his tongue to the tip before lapping it around the head.

Slowly being swallowed to see how much Shun can actually take. Not surprising when Shun took him all the way, the perks of being a vampire was not having a gag reflex.

Dan groaned as Shun began bobbing his head slowly thrusting in and out before picking up speed. Placing a hand on the back of Shun's head Dan grips a fist full of jet-black hair before giving a hard thrust. Shun's moan vibrates around Dan causing him to reach his release, "Ahhh S-Shun!" Shun didn't hesitate to swallow Dan's cum.

Dan let's go of his grip, allowing Shun to release his cock. Untying Shun from the headboard Dan gently places Shun on his back preparing mentally for what's coming up.

They started kissing once again but slowly and meaningful this time. Dan reaches down between them to grasp Shun to return the favor. Stroking Shun's cock long and hard, any of Shun's mewls were lost in Dan's mouth. By jerking Shun faster it wasn't long before Dan's hand was soaked in Shun's cum.

The both relax for a while to calm down from their recent orgasms. Dan and Shun look into each other's eyes to reassure themselves that this is what they truly want.

"Are you ready?"

Unable to find his voice Shun nods as his answer which was more than enough for Dan. Reaching down Shun's entrance Dan teased one coated finger around the rim.

Shun moaned at the cold wetness, "P-please D-Dan."

Needing no more reassurance Dan pushed one finger in slowly to begin prepping Shun. Instantly Shun's entrance wrapped tightly against his finger giving Dan an idea of how tight Shun will be.

"Just try to relax," Dan moved that one finger in and out waiting for Shun to loosen even for a bit before adding another one in.

It wasn't long before Shun took all three fingers. Dan knew he hit Shun's sweet spot when Shun pushed down on his fingers and shouted, "Ahhh…r-right there!"

Pulling out Shun groaned at the loss of Dan's touch, instantly losing the warmth he had felt, "P-please d-don't go."

Dan chuckled lightly pulling Shun into his arms, "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. I promise," Sealing the deal with a passionate kiss.

Shun nodded at the reassurance, thrusting his hips up to meet Dan's as a silent request.

Giving into the request Dan grasped himself, moaning lightly from the touch, to align perfectly with Shun's entrance.

Looking from one last piece of confirmation from Shun, the lust in Shun's eyes was all he needed to see to know they were both ready.

Pushing past Shun's entrance at a painfully slow pace to see how much Shun could take before he needed to wait. He eyes stared into Shun's seeing if he was okay only to have him stop when he saw Shun contort in both pain and pleasure.

Shun felt Dan halt and began to beg for him to continue, "P-please d-don't s-stop, I c-can take it."

Dan sent him a concerning look, "I know Shun but if you're hurting we can wait."

"N-no I n-need you _**now**_!" Shun growled out.

Dan chuckled before thrusting completely into Shun causing the vampire to cry out in pleasure.

"Y-you are very impatient…and tight." Dan croaked out, pulling out completely before thrusting back in.

"W-well y-you're sooooo _**huge**_!" Shun mewled as Dan repeatedly pounded into him picking up speed with each thrust.

The room filled up with their moans and groans along with the creak of the bed's springs and the sound of the headboard banging against the wall.

"So good, you feel so good Shun," Dan never slowed his pace, he was gonna give Shun what he wanted. "So tight, I love the way you wrap around me _**babe**_. Do you like that? Like the way I pound into you like this, and this!"

Shun knew what Dan was doing, he was dirty talking to him and that was a huge turn on for him. His hard-on twitched with interest, he figured he might as well play along as well.

"Y-yeah I love y-you f-filling me up, m-makes me f-feel sooooo f-full. B-but it-it's not enough. M-mark me Dan! L-let everyone know w-who I belong to! G-give me more…I w-want you to pound me so h-hard that I won't be able to w-walk for _weeks_, _**months **_even!" Shun moaned out when he felt Dan's cock twitch and grow harder inside him.

"Oh I intent to Shun, everyone will know you're _**mine**_ and no one else's once we're through. _**Mine you hear me!**_" Dan's inner, animalistic self snarled out. That's all his inner self could stick with, chanting the word continuously in Dan's mind. It wasn't Dan's intention to let his _dark_ side slip out like that, regretting his words instantly, but having Shun so open and needy for him was making it harder for him to control it.

"S-sorry," Dan murmured his apology as he regained his self-control, however, Shun wasn't having it.

"Oh no, d-don't say y-your sorry! Y-you tell me I'm yours! B-but I want you to t-tell me _**you. are. mine!**_" Shun began to meet Dan's thrusts, with difficulty at first because of Dan's speed but he was able to catch up with the pace easily.

Dan groaned at how hot Shun sounded at that moment, "I-I'm yours!" That's all Shun needed to hear as he pulled Dan down, allowing him access to Dan's neck.

Clamping his fangs down into the crook of Dan's neck, Shun's sharp teeth punctured the skin. He was leaving his own mark on his mate. Shun couldn't help it when he began to drink slowly as he tasted Dan's blood roll around on his tongue.

Dan moaned above him, shuddering as Shun pulled back to lap his tongue to get the remaining blood around the gaping wound.

Not losing pace for a second Dan pulled out, angling himself to thrust hard again and again into Shun's entrance. That one angle did it though, finding Shun's sweet spot causing him to cry out, "There r-right there Dan! Dear god, ohhhh d-don't stop. H-harder, faster Dan!"

Fulfilling Shun's request immediately, Dan managed to thrust harder and faster into Shun at a crazily, wild speed that even an average vampire couldn't match.

Dan felt Shun's entrance painfully tighten around him, knowing he was on the verge of cumming. Shun's nails scraping down his back, his toes curled all the while as Shun screamed out Dan's name loudly, spraying his cum over both their chests and abdomens.

The sight of Shun's release was too much for even Dan to handle; having Shun's entrance squeeze the living hell out of his cock caused him to spill his release deep inside Shun.

Dan collapsed onto Shun tiredly, both panting heavily from their first heated love-making.

"Dear god, that was amazing," Dan huffed out trying to calm his breathing to allow him to speak.

"It sure was." Shun groaned when he felt Dan pull out of him slowly. "Can't wait for the _rest_ of the _**fun**_ to begin," Shun grinned when he glanced Dan's way to meet his gaze. He hinted to Dan with a lustful gleam in his eyes.

"Already?" Dan questioned because it surprised him how quickly Shun recovered from their previous round.

"Well yeah," Shun said it with a 'Duh!' kind of voice.

"Well okay then. Before we start another round, though, we should take a shower first." That statement had Shun up and rushing for the shower.

"Hehehe shower sex sounds _lovely_ now doesn't it; I'll start the hot water!" Shun's enthusiasm was so amusing that Dan couldn't help but laugh.

"That does sound interesting," Dan whispered to himself as he heard the showerhead turn on.

Dan sighed, _'If only you knew that you're in for one hell of a surprise, Shun. No doubt by the end of the day that you'll be carrying my child or children; it has not been decided yet. I just hope you'd like the surprise.'_

"_Daniel_, I don't like to be kept waiting," Shun called out lustfully from the bathroom.

Chuckling once more before entering the bathroom Dan replied, "Yeah, yeah I know. Being patient really isn't your thing."

* * *

><p><em>(1)<em>_**Newborns are unstable their first few days when it comes to being near a large group of tamed, controlling vampires.**_

_**Marina: Should a shower scene begin the next chapter? AND HOLY COWWWW! What the hell did just write!? Honestly I didn't expect myself to have that kind of perverted sex-scene writer in me. Truthfully I've been reading too many Rated: M stories that's for sure; they're brushing off on me! ;D**_

_**I've left a *hint hint* at the end, the surprise you've been reading about is…*Drum Roll*…a baby! I'm giving them a child…or two, it's still being decided. Totally not what I expected to do when I first started writing this story but hey what the heck it fits perfectly for a good happy ending don't you think?**_

_**I am, however, reaching out to you fans! I need names, of both genders, first (and middle but it's not required) names. Maybe throw in a bit of physical description into there. The simplest way to pick is to draw a name from my Flash cap! However if no names are given I'm have to rack my brain to come up with one, which for some authors like me is no bueno. **_

_**So please review! Tell me how you liked the chapter, the scenes, and give me some names phweeeese! The winner of the drawing would be announced probably at the end of the next and final chapter, as well as thank **__**all**__** the people who have supported me and have loved the story (sadly I won't be doing that at the end of this chapter). Yes, it is true this journey is almost over but I know that new ideas are in the future. Stay tuned for more ;) ~ Bye. **_


	6. New Beginnings

_**Finding a Mate:**_

_**Marina: First off I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update, it has come to my attention that I had completely abandoned all off my stories and I feel terrible for that. But I plan change that immediately!**_

_**So to make it I'm going all out on this last chapter. It is indeed our last for this story but I will, in the near future, come back and hopefully make more stories of this slash pairing. Now, go forth and read thy chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6- New Beginnings<strong>_

"_**Daniel**__, I don't like to be kept waiting," Shun called out lustfully from the bathroom._

_Chuckling once more before entering the bathroom Dan replied, "Yeah, yeah I know. Being patient really isn't your thing."_

_**Dan's POV-**_

I walked into our shared bathroom at the same time Shun had turned on the shower. I was graced with a beautiful sight. Shun's bare skin glistened with the sprinkling water from the shower-head. His hair clung to round hips, almost hiding a great view of his plumped ass.

I strutted quietly closer to him, his back turned away from me. However the second I got in arms reach of him I stepped into the shower and embraced him. I nipped his neck lightly, already feeling a wave of heat seeping down to my lower groin.

I could almost hear Shun's smirk as he turned around to wrap his arms around my neck, "Finally, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, but the view was distracting," I replied, slowly and teasingly rubbing circles on the sides of his hips.

He grinned lustfully towards me and in that instant one thought struck me. _This mating season is doing terrible things to our libidos._

"So…" Shun said, glancing down deviously at my hard-on before continuing, "Shower sex?"

I couldn't help but mimic his expression, "Well now that you mention it, I guess we can…you know, seeing as we're already in the shower."

I slammed him roughly against the tile, his legs wrapped around my waist immediately.

Tongues heatedly, ferociously entwined with one another. With a thrust of my hips, my erection collided with Shun's which caused us both to groan instantly. We separated for a breath of air before we're at it once again, molding together in every possible way.

Blindly reaching down, two digits stroked at the slick, gaping entrance before slipping through with ease. Shun moaned and arched his back as his pushed down on the two. "Ahhhh~ D-Dan, please m-more!"

"A little impatient are we?" I teased his hole even more by adding another digit.

"I don't _need_ to be patient right now; right now I _need_ you! I need you to give it to me rough, _hard_, now please!" He groaned in disappointment as the slick digits slip out from the open hole.

Once the head of my cock is situated at his entrance he moans in anticipation. "H-hurry!"

Giving into my own needs, I thrust inside him harshly. _You want it rough, I'll give you rough._

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the small-tiled room as I pound relentlessly in and out of Shun without a care. I gave into my primal needs to _claim_ once more. Some part of me worried that maybe I'm being _too_ _rough_ as he groaned in both pain and pleasure. And yet he voiced differently, moaning dirty.

"Your cock is so b-big it can barely _fit_, but ohhhhh it feels so good! I-I've never felt so full Daniel! D-do you feel good too? To have my insides squeeze you so hard until you're coming so hard that we have to plug me up just to keep all cum inside."

I tried my best to ignore his filthy words, to focus on at the task at hand, and yet Shun made it impossibly hard to do so!

Grunting, I bite into his neck to hide my lust-filled approval but that doesn't stop my erection from answering for me. "Y-you like that, don't you? Me talking f-filthily to you. It d-doesn't take much for the t-tables to turn."

"S-shut up!" With one last brush against his prostate Shun shouted, coating our soaked chests with his cum.

I thrust a few more times, riding out of my own orgasm, before sliding the two of us down along the tiled wall. We switch positions so that Shun comfortably sat in my lap.

The water continued to beet down on us. "That was great…" Shun muttered into my shoulder.

"It was, you're not hurt are you?"

"Oh now you care?" Shun chuckled teasingly.

"I do, but I can't control myself when your filthy mouth speaks in such a manner." I slapped him on the shoulder before continuing, "Now let's get cleaned up, for _real_ this time."

_**Nobody's POV (Normal)-**_

After the two showered and were once clothed, they fill up on the complimentary, copper-tasting liquid from the wine bottle.

It wasn't until their hunger settled that the two vampires go at it again. Going round after round, like bunnies in heat. The two experiment on every possible sexual position and kink known to man, finding their likes and dislikes along the way.

For example, Shun absolutely _loved_ to be eaten out of. The way Dan's skillful tongue lapped at his abused pucker, sucking every last drop of cum only to be filled once more. He came hard from as a result of such inclinations.

While Dan, on the other hand, absolutely _loved_ Shun's flexibility. It allowed the older vampire to thrust even further into the newborn, as they had positioned themselves on their sides. Dan brought Shun closely with one arm, pulling his back toward his chest as he held up Shun's leg and plunged his cock inside his mate. The feeling of going deeper and deeper within Shun became impossibly too great for him to handle as he ejaculated into his lover.

However their heat can only last for so long before fading. It's the morning after their last day of the mating season and Shun was the first to wake up. He groaned as his body muscles ached in complaint.

The sudden urge to hurl was eminent. _Have to make it to the bathroom!_ Shun thought as he rushed in time to double over the toilet. Nothing but liquid came out and he heaved so loudly that Dan woke up.

"Shun?" He glanced over at the empty spot on the bed, only to hear Shun retching the remains of his previous feeding a moment later.

Dan stumbled out of bed and found Shun flushing the commode, wiping the edges of his mouth.

Before Dan had the chance to say anything Shun voiced his worries, "I think I'm sick."

Shun doesn't catch it but Dan's face instantly lit up, knowing the cause for Shun's nauseous.

"Well, mating season is over. Maybe one the doctor can check you out." Dan said at his ill mate.

"Can we go now? I feel bad enough already, I don't think I can wait." Shun replied as he rinsed out his mouth.

"Sure, let's go."

Luckily no other vampires who had undergone the mating season was as permanently ill like Shun was.

The doctor ran many tests; however, it's only when an ultrasound was brought out for testing did Shun speak up.

"What do you need that for?"

"For you, silly," The doctor chuckled half-heartily.

"But that's used for pregnant women!" Shun exclaimed in irritation even though Dan rubbed his back to calm him down.

"Not necessarily, I'm just wanting to make sure my hunch isn't correct that's all." The doctor doesn't go into depth about what their said _hunch_ was.

With the machine faced away from Shun, the doctor examine their patient with the upmost care.

"My prince…I'm happy to say that the mating season was a complete success and that your mate is definitely bearing your child. I believe a congratulations is in order." The doctor spoke softly, not wanting to spook the expecting parents.

"I'm WHAT!?" Shun shouted, angrily glaring at the doctor.

The doctor smile withered away quickly under the glower, "Your pregnant...sir."

The killer look was turned towards the very person to blame, which allowed the doctor the chance to escape the room. "DANIEL! _What did you do_!?"

"Nothing…"

"You knocked me up! I don't call that nothing!" Shun shoved Dan away harshly.

"Okay! Okay, before the season started I slipped a vile of liquid into your cup. If our bond was successful than you would have be able to bear children to start our own family." Dan winced, holding his hand up defensively.

"So you did this on purpose!"

"Yes, yes I did!" I growl back at him, silencing him quickly. "I love you Shun! When I chose you to be my mate it wasn't some childish game, it was a lifetime _commitment_! I wanted someone who I could spend the rest of my life, to raise a family with, to have children to call our own! I _want_ that, but I only want that with _you_!"

Shun froze in place, unable to find his words. Dan continued not bothering to look at him, "I thought that the bond formed over the past few days would have meant something if this were to happen and it did, at least to me it did."

Dan glanced at Shun, insecurity clear in his eyes. "But I guess I was wrong, you honestly want nothing to do with me."

Just as he was about to walk out Shun shouted at his back, halting Dan from moving further, "No– I-I didn't know that's what you wanted Dan. I just don't like the fact that I was told like this."

"It was supposed to be a surprise."

Shun wrapped his arms around his mate's waist, pulling his lover's back against his chest. "You suck at surprises."

"Yeah, I'll remember that next time." Dan turned around to hug his boyfriend properly.

"What are we going to do? We might be terrible at raising kids," Shun mumbles jokingly into Dan's chest.

"We'll learn along the way…one baby step at a time." Dan placed a soft kiss to his darling's forehead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shun's POV-<strong>_

The past couple of months have brought on the most beatific, most traumatizing experiences of my life. During the months of my pregnancy, the swollen mass on my stomach had increased greatly, as did my hormone levels, cravings, and libidinousness. And only _one_ of those three happened to be a perk out of the nine months that I was pregnant with the twins.

_Longest nine months of my life…_I couldn't help but think back on some of the most unforgettable memories.

_Throwing Dan out a window was one of them._

The idiot suggested I needed to get new clothes that "_fit_". Obviously, I know _now_ that he intentionally wanted to avoid calling me fat, but at the time _six-months pregnant me_ had had it up to _here_ with being as bloated as a hot-air balloon. So I threw him out the nearest window and then proceeded to banish him to another bedroom until I cooled off.

_The first few kicks I received from one of the twins was more heart-warming._

This was a time before I found out I was carrying two buns around instead of one.

So after another argument with Dan I laid against the headboard of our shared bed. And since my emotions were so out of whack I couldn't stop crying, completely frustrated with Dan for some forgettable reason. It wasn't until I felt a small flutter against my tummy that I paused my wails. But when nothing happened I went back to sobbing. That was until I felt another tap that I realized that is was the baby and _it was kicking_!

I placed my hand on the round belly and that's when the baby decided to kick again, against my hand this time. I hiccuped slightly before smiling through my tear-filled emotions. _That's right, I'm not alone. I'll never be alone again._ The child kicked harder the next time, as if to reply a "No, you're not."

_Lactation. Oh the horror!_

The memory that sprung up at the thought of the word caused me to shudder.

I could recall the moment I started lactating as if it were yesterday…Dan and I were getting _it_ on, _it was one of those horny-days for me_, and Dan always seems to have a thing for my nipples…so as I'm completely out of it he started sucking extra hard on one of them. All of a sudden he moaned so dramatically I snapped my eyes open, shooting him with a glare.

"Dan!"

Dan moaned again, purposefully, "S-shun…why do you taste so differently? I-I think you're lactating!" He then proceeded to lap at the same nipple once again as if to prove a point.

I whacked him across the top of his head, nearly losing sexual interest in my boyfriend. "Asshole, stop messing around! I'm horny and desperate and you have full rights to take advantage of that. So can you please get on with it?!"

"I'm not joking Shun, you're lactating– look!"

Glancing down I caught sight of the white sustenance and where it was coming from. "Oh my god!" I grabbed the nearest cover and tossed it over my exposed chest.

"Hey, hey! It's alright Shun. Your body is just getting ready to provide food our baby, that's all. You don't have to be embarrassed, especially around me."

Reluctantly I allowed the cover to be pulled away. Shun leant down near my chest slowly, as if he was worried of scaring me away. "Beautiful." That one word had me blush a beet-red color.

"Shut it, Kuso!"

"I'm being serious," He mocked his hurt feelings, "You are beautiful, Shun." Dan then kissed my cheek softly before returning to his previous administrations.

"W-wait–," A groan slipped out involuntarily as Dan lapped and tweaked at the sensitive buds.

Dan then moans as he swallowed down the delicious nectar like an infant would. "Tasty too…this is what'll keep our child healthy and strong; it's perfect, _you're_ perfect."

I blushed deeply at my lover's admittance and allowed myself to be swallowed once more. "Ahhhh~"

_Labor…enough said._

It wasn't as gruesome and painful as it's made out to be; if anything it was the _contractions_, not the actual _pushing_, that hurt most of all.

As soon as my water broke Dan rushed me to the medical bay held in the castle. After I was settled into a cot my doctor, Doctor Azuri, joined us in the room.

"How are you feeling Shun?"

"Could be better…" I shot back at the woman with a wince.

"Are you ready for the anesthesia then?"

"Yes! The contractions are killing me!" I exclaimed as another wave of pain attacked my stomach. I groan in relief as the medicine sets in the moment it was given.

Minutes later, two additional doctors came in with a set of surgical supplies in hand.

Doctor Azuri ordered me to lay down as they set a blind to cover my view of my pregnant belly. My doctor then picked up a scalpel and Dan grabbed my hand not a second sooner.

"This is going to hurt a pinch…" The doctor gave no warning as the sharp knife scraped across the bloated mass.

"AH!" I shouted jokingly just as the doctor finished cutting.

She jumped in surprise; her and my boyfriend looked toward me with a panicked look on their faces.

I chuckled at their expressions, "I-I'm sorry I couldn't help myself…" If looks could kill I'd have been dead in an instant. In a more serious manner I motion toward me stomach, "Get on with it; my stomach's open and I want to see my baby already."

Returning to the task at hand, Doctor Azuri began digging around my insides. On after a couple of moments does the doctor finally announce the news, "I feel a head…"

Usually that news has every cheering happily but when the doctor's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion I began to worry.

"What? What's wrong?"

My lover asked her before I had a chance to. In a split second her eyes widened.

"There's two!" She looked over to the other doctors, who shared a similar, stupefied look, leaving Dan and I to glance at each other confusingly.

"Two what?" I asked curiously.

"Two heads!"

"Two heads! Horrified expressions fall onto Dan's face, as well as mine.

"Two babies," One of the doctors (Doctor #1) off to the side said softly.

"Here's one!" Doctor Azuri shouts as wails began to echo throughout the once-silent room. The doctor then held up a small bundle of stained-flesh. "It's a girl," She continues as she passed off our dater to Doctor #1. Doctor #2 stepped up to replace the other doctor, waiting patiently for the next child to be born.

"I'll get her cleaned up!" Doctor #1 leaves with our eldest child.

It's not long after wails once again filled the room announce our second child into the world.

"It's a boy…" Dan whispered.

"It is indeed, your Highness." The doctor cut the umbilical cord before passing of our youngest baby to Doctor #2.

"I shall also clean up your child. I shall be back swiftly!" Then the doctor proceeded to leave the room to do so.

Ignoring the pinching of the stitches Doctor Azuri was doing to my stomach I focused on Dan. I squeezed his hand, "Two children…"

"I know," He replied sharing a similar look of awe.

"How is that even possible?" I questioned, looking at my doctor expectantly.

"Your son was found hiding behind his sister. Their hearts must've been so akin to each other that all your previous ultrasounds weren't able detect the extra set of heartbeats." The doctor shrugged at the end of her perception casually like we were talking about the weather and not the surprise of an additional child me and Dan have to take care of.

"Right…" Just as I was about to harass her on her mistake both Doctor #1 and #2 come in with our pink and blue-blanketed bundles of joy. I'm handed our daughter while Dan our son.

I glanced down at our first child with such happiness. Such a beautiful sight it was. The seven point eight pound angel with brown, chestnut hair blinked her adorable brown eyes up at me in wonder and I instantly melted in a puddle of feelings.

"You're beautiful," I whispered, placing a light kiss on the baby's crown, "Talia Hikari Kuso…"

"She sure is…but get a load of our son…Talk about handsome." Dan held our baby boy closer for me to see. Reddish-brown orbs glance at me as the dark brown-haired baby smiled as any newborn can. "Andrew Nathan Kuso…what do you think?"

I couldn't help but smile back at the small darling. I reach out to caress a soft baby cheek. "I think he's handsome, just like his mommy."

"Hey I was going to make the "mommy" joke first!" My soul mate pouted, but it's only a few moments after that my reply completely dawned on him, "Hey wait– he gets his looks from me not you!"

I laughed hard at my boyfriend's late reaction.

_**This moment couldn't have been more perfect. Actually, it was–**_

"MOMMY!"

I snapped out of my reminisce of old memories as two devilish-like monsters in the form of two four-year-olds came stampeding into the nursery room.

My oldest child charged at me with such bouncing energy before wrapping her small arms around my leg; her brother not far behind her but at a more sheepish level.

Talia was the first to speak up, glancing up at me with her _get-away-with-everything_ puppy-dog eyes. "Mommy, you in here 'gain?" She said as best as any child her age can say.

"Yes, I was just remember the times that I was having you two." I replied hugging the two of them, trying to avoid from squatting down.

"Why Mommy?" Drew asked with a voice filled with curiosity.

"Yeah? Why Mommy?" Another voice entered the room, causing the three figures to look up.

"DADDY!" The twins shouted as they ran over to hug their father. He scooped them up in his arms and kissed them with purposeful _smacking_ noises. The pair giggled, helplessly trying to escape their father's wet kisses. "Daddy stop!" Talia shouted but her dad doesn't stop, even when he halted a couple of inches in front of me.

I chuckled at my goofy husband before replying, "Because I couldn't help but remember all the good and bad times of my first pregnancy."

It was only then that he stopped his assault on our babies' faces. "And why's that?"

"Because I know I'll be through hell and back now that these two run our lives." I pinched both Talia and Drew's cheeks causing them to yelp.

"So what is they do?" Dan pinched my right cheek as if to retaliate for the kids.

"Well if baby number three is anything like these two I might as well dig my own grave." I said jokingly, rubbing my slightly-round belly involuntarily.

"So what if our kids are mischievous little devils? So what if our kids get away with everything? So what if their aunt it the 110% reason for our spoiled rug rats? So what! They're supposed to be like that…they're kids and if our third child is like that than it's our responsibility to raise them as best we can." Dan placed our children down gently before coming up to hug me. "I know these last four years have been tough but we've been don't just fine."

"I know that, sorry…I just feel as though one wrong step and bad parenting will be to blame for their behavior." I leaned into his comfortable hug.

"Hey, no one's complained yet. Besides I think you're doing a great job…Isn't that right kids?" Dan lifts up our children so that they are at eye level with me when they replied a loud "Yes!" as reassurance.

I smiled lightly as the three laid soft kisses on my cheeks. "I love you so much…all of you."

"Luv you too Mommy! You two Daddy!" The twins laugh happily as me and Dan pepper their cheeks with kisses filled with love.

**_–the mating season that brought me closer to Dan, but it gave me more than that. It gave me a new life, with new beginnings...and this moment couldn't be more perfect._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading, all of those who stuck around from beginning to end! I can't express how much I enjoyed writing up this last chapter and I hope you did too. I even had to stop a couple of times, just to burst out laughing and cry at different part of the chapter…<strong>_

_**Also thank you so much **__**Sayuri Lapis**__**, **__**GirlsRuleEverAfter**__**, **__**Baku101**__**, **__**and bloodytearsofafangirl**__**! You four won the drawing if you can't already tell! I thought I'd have a little fun with the name-picking seeing as I want to squeeze every ounce of love out of ya'll fans and keep it all for myself.**_

_**Alas this is adieu, but I shall cherish thee and hold thy love close to my heart forever and always. Sappy as that may be it is true.**_

_Kururugi YaoiFan_


End file.
